


Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star

by a_dusky_gold



Series: Starlight, Starbright [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, CHECK OUT THE ART FOR THIS AU THOUGH, Credit in Author's Notes, Day!Dean, Earth!Sam, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, Kid Fic, M/M, Moon!Castiel, Multi, Night!Castiel, Not my AU, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Star!Claire, Sun!Dean, Water!Eileen, dadstiel, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dusky_gold/pseuds/a_dusky_gold
Summary: Claire isn't very amused with the new star in the family.





	Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on all my various challenges, but I just couldn't get this out of my head. This comes from [elicedraws](http://elicedraws.tumblr.com/) Day/Night!AU that everyone loves - go check it out, it's the MOST ADORABLE THING IN THE UNIVERSE. I took a couple liberties with the verse and I also couldn't stop thinking about Claire's reaction to Jack. Enjoy!

**Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star**

Claire crept across the cloud as quietly as she could, grateful for the way the soft puffiness that carpeted the sound of her footsteps. The crib - a gift from Uncle Sam - sat directly across her, the green vines crisscrossing one another in a dizzying pattern that she knew had to be Aunt Eileen’s design. Both of them had gone all out for the new baby, and it showed - there were new plants Claire was sure Uncle Sam had _created_ just for this.

Her baby brother… Claire scowled at the thought, coming to a stop just in front of him, taking in the sight of Jack sleeping so innocently against the huge leaves that doubled up as his pillows. His tiny belly moved up and down and the bright newly-born star glow had dulled to a dim glitter of freckles on his pale face.

“What makes _you_ so special?” she grumbled. Reaching out, she hesitated before patting his cheek with a gentle finger.

Jack gurgled, eyes fluttering open, tiny arms and legs kicking outward. Blue eyes - so similar to her own and Daddy’s - blinked sleepily at her, and he cooed, little flecks of stardust flying out from his fingertips.

“Ugh, you are so cute,” Claire muttered, feeling her throat tighten. And he _was_ \- no wonder both Daddy and Dee doted on the little brat.

But they were _hers_ first. And she needed Jack to know it.

So she grabbed his tiny fist in her palms and closed her eyes, trying to connect to his mind the way she did everyone else. Jack's mind was a blank slate, unaware of anything but the most basic of needs, and Claire fell into it.

Silvery wisps of starlight covered both of them, Claire's arms heating up from her powers. For a moment, she could see him, see Jack, see how beautiful he was, how powerful - so much stronger than her, a supernova where she was just a tiny little star -

Jack screamed.

The leafy crib began to shake and Claire stumbled back, her starlight fading away even as Jack began to cry loudly, kicking and shrieking. His light was blinding and the stardust that fell off his face and on to her skin burned in a way Claire had never felt before.

“Claire!”

Tears filled her eyes and she gasped, curling into a small ball and rocking back and forth. Big, powerful arms picked her up and she buried her face in Dee’s golden robe as he stroked her hair.

“You okay, kid?” he asked, his voice gruff. She nodded into his shoulder, sniffling, even as she heard the slight swish of Cas’s slide across the cloud over to where Jack was still screeching.

“It’s alright, Jack,” came the rough voice. Claire peeked over Dee’s shoulder to see Castiel pick up the baby and rock him gently, humming in a low tone. He was cradling Jack in the crook of his arm, and the deep dark of the night that he carried in his robe slowly began to soothe the angry starlight falling off of Jack. She turned away with another scowl - Jack was already emitting enough starlight for Dad to absorb like he absorbed Dee’s, and she couldn’t even glow bright enough for Uncle Sam to see her from his home.

Great.

Stupid Jack.

Stupid _her_.

“Claire, what happened?” Dee asked. He pulled away and squinted down at her, green eyes narrowing at her suspiciously.

She shrugged in as nonchalant manner as she could, refusing to meet his questioning gaze. Across them, Castiel gently placed a now-sleeping Jack back in his crib and turned to them, his expression stern.

“Claire,” he said.

“I just wanted to see what was so special about him!” she burst out. “All I did was try to read his thoughts to see how he’s glowing all the time, and he just started screeching-”

“You tried to read his thoughts?” Castiel interrupted. The low baritone of his voice turned angry and Claire fell quiet, pouting.

“You and I do it all the time,” she answered sulkily.

“Kid, Jack’s still a baby,” Dean pointed out. “He’s barely even _got_ thoughts.”

“You need to be more careful, Claire!” Castiel snapped. “You’re not ready for that kind of magic, I’ve told you before-”

“I can glow, Dad!” she snapped. “I’ve been practicing!”

“Claire,” Dee’s voice was sterner than she’d ever heard it. “It’s not as simple as that. You’re still learning. There’s reason why you shouldn’t be playing around with your powers.”

“Fine,” she threw up her hands. “I won’t glow, I won’t try to read anyone’s thoughts and I _won’t_ use my powers. Happy?”

Without waiting for an answer, she turned around and slid off the cloud, flying back to her own spot in the sky. She could hear Dad’s voice call out after her, but she ignored him, instead throwing up a few gas cloud barriers to keep them from following her.

“Claire! You come out of your gaseous hole this instant, young lady!” Dee’s voice thundered across the whole Solar System. Claire simply rolled her eyes and turned her back deliberately in his direction.

“Claire, come out or you’re not going to dance on Hallow’s Eve night!” Castiel growled. “I’m not joking, Claire, don’t make me leave you behind with just Inias and Samandriel!”

“Fine!” she whispered to herself. She’d stay with those stupid lunar swirls if she had to.

“Claire!”

Samandriel’s peppy voice sounded as though he was floating right outside and she winced. Sure, Dad’s lunar swirls were helpful when it came to working with Uncle Sam’s magnetic pulls and pushes (Claire didn’t entirely understand what they did exactly), but they were also the most annoying of all of her Dad’s workers.

“Claire, did you make Jack cry?” Inias’s voice floated across the gaseous barrier.

“UGH!” Claire stomped in frustration, wishing they would just leave her alone.

 _Everyone_ loved Jack.

“Fine,” she snapped. “Fine, you all can just sit here with him and kiss him and pet him and… and…” she bit her lip as the tear rolled down her face. Sniffing, she grabbed the moonrock that Dad had given her in honor of her first twinkle and tied it to her back. The gaseous barrier behind her remained closed and she didn’t open it, instead creeping off the other side, where the sky remained open and empty.

It was dark as always, but she could see a dazzling streak whip across, heading in their direction.

An idea began to form in her head.

They wanted to leave her behind?

_Fine._

They could take Jack to the stupid humans’ stupid Hallow’s Eve and show him how to dance in perfect starry alignment. Neither Dee nor Daddy cared about her, so she was going to go find someone who would.

A while later, when Dean and Castiel finally managed to get the gaseous barrier to disperse, they walked in to find an empty cloud, with no Claire on it. The moonrock Cas had given her was gone and there was no sign of her anywhere. 

Claire had run away. 

_**-to be continued-** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...and here we go, a new series started, because why not XD. It's not like I have a million different pieces going already. But I blame this on Jack's entry into the show. Don't gemme wrong, I LOVE that boy as much as most of the fandom seems to, but I have my issue with how Claire's getting totally ignored from the family dynamic here? And as an elder sibling myself, I just went... BUT WHAT ABOUT CLAIRE?


End file.
